A Snowy Day in California
by xxHeadInTheStarsxx
Summary: As Sonny walked out of Chad's world, all Chad could do is watch as the colors fade to gray. Slight ChadSonny one-shot.


_A Snowy Day in California_

And the black keys showing me a world I never knew

Chad Dylan Cooper was a narrow minded man with no creativity in store. He didn't bother expanding the possible truth in situations, he hated explaining things more than they should be, and he soulfully detested going above and beyond. From his striking blue eyes, things were strictly one thing or another, this or that, a yes or no kind of way. His mind was like black and white.

But that's why Chad found Sonny Monroe fascinating. She was like an outlet of imagination, a burst of vivid colors, and endless reasons. She was a 'what if' kind of person. She restricted herself from a yes or no answer and always tried to find the most intriguing way out because she believed that there was more to the world than just 'yes' or 'no'.

At first, Chad couldn't understand her behavior. It was so unfamiliar to him, so different. Confusion seemed to be the only thing that would show on his face whenever he conversed with her. Sonny didn't even say something as simple as 'hello'. Her words always had to have more meaning, more thought. It just wasn't normal for her to say ordinary words.

_Hey there, Chad,_ was how she greeted him. Her voice was like the tone of the highest point of merriment, as if she was actually happy to see him. That's what makes her words so captivating. Her face, her actions, her tone was so full of life, as if she could live with a smile for eternity.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Chad asked her one day. Sonny has been eyeing him for the past few moments, an enthralled look drawn onto her face. Even if Chad is used to the stares, it was quite odd to come from somebody like Sonny. The skit playing girl giggled as a red tint marked her cheeks.

"Sorry, Chad, it's just that your eyes are…so alluring. A girl can get lost staring into them. I feel like I could just look into your eyes my whole entire life." She admitted confidently. Not one sign of humiliation escaped from her barrier. Chad blinked at her, sending a confused look her way.

"You're staring at my _eyes_?" he asked in amazement. "Why would you be staring into my eyes?"

"Because it's your most beautiful trait. No one has the same breathtaking eyes as yours, Chad. I mean, I can name a handful of boys who have the same hair as you, facial features, or charm. But your eyes are something I haven't seen before. The color is like gray blue, a dull shade, yet they're twinkling, as if there's a light just waiting to peek through. It's something I've never seen before." Chad looked at her, not knowing if he should be offended, flattered, or confused.

"Did you just insult and compliment me at the same time?" he asked. Sonny laughed and shrugged.

"I guess so, Chad." She answered, patting his leg. Chad still couldn't comprehend. How did she affront and praise him simultaneously? Shouldn't it just be just an insult or just a compliment – not both?

"But…that's just not…right." Chad said slowly, wondering what _he _was even saying. "I mean, your eyes are brown. Just plain brown and nothing else." Sonny tapped her chin, giving Chad a knowing look.

"While that is true, it's also a dark and hidden kind of brown. My eyes have that deep color with a glossy coat; it doesn't sparkle like yours, but it glosses. They remind me of melted pools of Hershey's chocolate." Chad gaped at her. He still couldn't grasp the gist of her answer.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. All I see is brown." He admitted. Sonny cupped his cheeks and turned him so that they were directly facing each other. She pressed her forehead against his, making sure that the only thing in their vision were each other's eyes.

"Look into my eyes, Chad." She ordered gently. Chad gazed into them, feeling like splashes of stunning shades of brown were surrounding his sight. "Everything in this universe isn't just one plain thing. There's always more detail, more life to everything." She whispered. Chad could feel her soft breath slide across his skin. He felt his face leaning closer into her, his body pressing against her. Chad almost closed the gap between them, but Sonny pulled away.

"I see it. Your eyes. They do remind me of chocolate." Chad stated dumbly as he continued to study the eyes of the comedic girl.

--

And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull

Chad could remember the day when first realized that he has fallen love with Sonny. It was a Tuesday afternoon, the sky was painted vibrantly by light shadows of pink and orange, and it was a breezy day in a California's July. Chad was actually drowsy that day. During that wicked hour, he saw everything through a pessimist's eyes and wouldn't give anything or anyone a chance.

Chad was exiting Condor Studios, an irritated look expressed onto his face. He stopped short once he noticed that Sonny was sitting on the curb in front of the building, her face buried deeply against the cloth of her sweater. Chad looked around the atmosphere around him, feeling the intense heat and the almost unnoticeable wisps of wind colliding, hitting his bare arms. How could Sonny be wearing a sweater in the middle of July?

"Hey," he greeted her as he took a seat next to her. Sonny exposed her face to the world, revealing the tears she was shedding. Her once beautiful chocolate orbs were surrounded by circles of red ink. Chad felt a pain stab his chest. "What happened?" he asked gently. He couldn't help but feel guilt as more tears escaped from Sonny's eyes. She sat there silently and didn't reply. Instead, she threw herself into Chad, embracing him tightly as she cried into his shirt.

Chad didn't know what to do. He didn't even know what was going on or how to handle this situation. He attempted to comfort her, but his mind was giving him only two options: stay or leave. Chad shut his eyes, trying to expand his thinking. There was more to it than just staying or leaving. He could do _more_.

"Come on, I'll take you to my house." Chad whispered into her ear. He stood up and felt Sonny tighten her grip around him as they walked towards his silver convertible. Chad led her to his car and seated her comfortably in the passenger seat. He quickly drove off to his home, not wanting to waste any time. Chad placed on hand on the steering wheel, driving carefully yet hurriedly over to his home while his other hand was clutching onto Sonny's, assuring her that he wasn't going to let go of her.

Once the two entered his estate, Sonny emotionlessly sat down on the teal couch. Chad seated himself down next to her, an arm around her shoulders. He couldn't withstand this feeling that was overwhelming his system. It was too much care for him to handle, too much feeling. It was like his mind was set on just making Sonny…happy again.

"I don't think there's anyone in this world who loves me." Sonny muttered, devastated. She has never sounded so miserable and her words have never been so depressing. Chad literally felt his heart break once that sentence reached his ears.

"That's not true." Chad whispered. Sonny glanced up at him, their eyes meeting for a split second. She immediately looked down to her trembling hands, feeling as if her confidence washed away. Chad tilted her chin back up. Sonny's eyes were still staring firmly at the floor. She was too afraid to see him. "Hey, look at me." He said. Sonny's eyes slowly made their way up until they locked into each other.

"Nobody loves me, Chad." Sonny mumbled hopelessly.

"There _is _someone out there who loves you, Sonny." Sonny chocked back a sob. She continued to stare at Chad, trying to keep her gaze on him.

"Really, who?" she asked desperately.

"Me," Chad gently placed his lips on Sonny's before she could respond. He kissed her with such passion, such force; the two of them could have blown the world away. Chad unwilling pulled back. He felt a strong spark marked on his lips, knowing that it will stay there until forever meets its end. Sonny stared at him, her eyes drying. She was astonished, unmoving, too amazed to even blink.

"You love me, Chad?" Sonny asked. Chad nodded his head. "Really?" she wondered, doubting him.

"I, Chad Dylan Cooper, love you, Sonny Monroe." He declared.

Sonny didn't need to say anything any longer. She wrapped her arms around Chad's neck and kissed him animatedly. Chad found himself lost in the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and kissed her back, showing her how much he loves her.

--

Don't let them get inside of your head

"Hey there, Sonny," Chad welcomed her with a kiss on her cheek. Sonny faintly smiled at him, her glossy brown eyes losing its color. Chad immediately sensed something wrong. At first he didn't ask. He waited to see her behavior to see if there was anything terribly bad going around her.

The two sat down at their usual lunch table. Chad shared some of his fine cuisine food with her, but Sonny surprisingly declined. Her excuse was that she wasn't hungry, and she spent the rest of the lunch period staring off to space her with her cheek resting on the table.

"Is something bothering you?" Chad asked, concern stretched into his voice. Sonny didn't reply. Chad blinked at her, not understanding again. He was about to repeat his question when Sonny's cast mates entered the commissary. Her five friends who usually greeted her with a colorful smile ignored her today but sent off a quick glare over to Chad's direction. Chad would have usually sneered back at them except for the fact that they didn't even acknowledge Sonny.

"Are you and your friends in a fight?" he questioned her. Sonny didn't answer again. Chad sighed, getting slightly annoyed. "Do you want me to talk to them?" he offered. Sonny's eyes widened and she finally responded.

"Don't, please don't!" She cried out frantically. Chad hesitated and took in a deep breath. Sonny placed her hands on his arms, looking carefully at him. "Just let it go. It doesn't even matter anyways." She tried to dissuade him.

"It seems important." Chad retorted, glaring harshly over at the _So Random _table. "Did they hurt you in any way, Sonny?" He demanded, trying not to lose his top. Sonny mumbled something incoherent and turned the opposite direction. Chad's eyes furrowed. He stood up from his seat angrily, heading towards that table until Sonny's hand grasped his wrist.

"Chad, let it go." She commanded softly. Chad slowly sat back down. His steam wore off once he realized that Sonny needed him to cheer her up instead of yelling at the Randoms. Chad delicately gazed at Sonny, rubbing her shoulder tenderly.

"Just don't pay any attention to them. If they're hurting you then they're just trying to knock you down. Sonny, you're perfect in every way and it's making them jealous. All they want to see is for you to fall down. Don't let them get to you. You are worth more than them; you are worth more than anything important." Chad said.

Sonny sighed and slumped down in her seat. "I don't know, Chad. You're just saying that…" she said. Her voice was so low, so quiet that Chad hardly even heard what she just said. Though, he could clearly hear the desolation in her tone. Chad remembered the last time he heard her like this. He couldn't bear it last time; he won't be able to bear it again.

"Sonny, you're better than them." He insisted.

Sonny bit her lower lip down harshly. She nervously scoped out the cafeteria, as if she was contemplating something. Chad could see the conflicting emotions in her saddened eyes. She was thinking about something, too absorbed into her thoughts. Chad studied her, trying to figure out what was swirling in her head, what she was trying to decide over. Sonny's eyes widened slightly, meaning that she has made her mind up. Chad swore that cheerful glow in her eyes disappeared.

"Chad, you know that I love you, right?" she asked him. Chad nodded his head curiously. Everything wasn't making any sense. Why would she bring that up? "Just remember that I will _always _love you no matter what." She promised before placing a light peck on his lips.

--

She walks away the colors fade to gray

She was gone. She took all of her stuff with her and made sure that she didn't leave any signs or traces of her. Chad tried to look for her. They all did. Chad didn't think his world could ever be the same with Sonny gone. She was the girl who changed his way of seeing things, the girl who opened up his narrow mind, the girl who taught him how to love.

Chad's life was an abyss of solid black and white before Sonny. A dark world filled with destroyed hopes and crushed dreams. But when Sonny Monroe entered his world, she brought color and life to everything. Now that she's gone, Chad watches his once beautiful world fade back into its ugly original color of dull tones. He was so accustomed to the brightness she brought; he can't stand the lifelessness that's surrounding him.

"I can't believe you guys made her go." He said darkly to the _So Random _table. They made no eye contact with him. They just stared guiltily at the table that stood in front of them, trying their best not to break. "You guys are unbelievable. I thought you were her friends."

"It was her choice to go." Tawni spoke up. She attempted to sound fierce and strong like she always does, but her voice ended up in a blameworthy squeak. Chad scoffed and headed over back to his table. "You were one of the main reasons why she left too, you know. Don't just blame everything on us." Tawni added quickly before Chad reached out of earshot.

Chad stopped. He slightly turned his head to face the group. "You changed her, Chad. You changed her for the _worse_. If you didn't butt into her life then she probably would still be here having lunch with us instead of somewhere else around the world." Chad lowered his eyebrows, glowering at the cast members.

"What do you mean?" he asked. This time, it was Tawni's turn to glare at him along with the rest of the cast of _So Random_.

"The second you two became a thing, you changed her world. You pressed the stop button on her creativity, you halted her over-perky attitude, you ruined her point of view. Chad, didn't you notice it? You changed her into this robot. Sonny was confused. She couldn't understand why she was acting so differently. She didn't blame you – _of course_ she couldn't blame you. She just blamed Hollywood and took herself out of it because she thought that it was the _only way_."

Chad felt his heart shatter. The Sonny Tawni just explained to him was not the Sonny he met months ago. She was like…_him_. Chad frowned, finally realizing what he has done. He has taken Sonny out of her world and accidentally molded her into the exact form of his old self. It was like a give and take, like they switched personalities. Chad didn't think that he could forgive himself for doing that to her.

He collapsed onto a seat at the _So Random _table, not caring that he's unwelcome here, that he is unwelcome anywhere. Chad sighed and buried his face into his hands. He felt regret engulf his insides, almost driving him to the point of insanity.

Chad's only exit leading to happiness was now gone and all he could do is regret.

--

Sometimes a fight is better black and white

**A/N: This story was based off of the song **Black Keys **by the Jonas Brothers. (If that wasn't obvious.) It's absolutely my favorite song in their whole entire album! I just had to write a fic based on it! Sorry this one-shot is kind of pointless. Black Keys was stuck in my head all day and I felt like I was going to explode if I didn't write anything about it. So this came up! :)**


End file.
